


it (tubbo) stays in the pit

by cowtubbo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, alpha!jschlatt, alpha!philza, alpha!tommy, alpha!wilbur, and emotional manipulation, beta!techno, during the start of pogtopia, i put rape/non con but its not exactly that?, just a lot of scenting, omega!tubbo, there is no explicitly sexual things happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowtubbo/pseuds/cowtubbo
Summary: The idea of tubbo presenting omega wasnt supposed to be an issue. Tubbo didnt think he was going to if he was being completely honest but it wasnt supposed to be that big of a deal. Everyone else in L’manburg so far had presented as either alpha or beta, but tubbo knew he was just as competent as everyone else. It wasnt supposed to be an issue. It was going to be an issue.At least it wouldnt have been an issue if wilbur had stayed president.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, toby smith | tubbo/dave | technoblade, toby smith | tubbo/philza minecraft
Comments: 9
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please dont put hate in the comments, i didnt tag any characters you found this through looking up the relationship tags

The idea of tubbo presenting omega wasnt supposed to be an issue. Tubbo didnt think he was going to if he was being completely honest but it wasnt supposed to be that big of a deal. Everyone else in L’manburg so far had presented as either alpha or beta, but tubbo knew he was just as competent as everyone else. It wasnt supposed to be an issue. It was going to be an issue.

At least it wouldnt have been an issue if wilbur had stayed president.

Wilbur was one of the more respectful alphas tubbo had known. He didnt look down on niki when she presented omega, didnt make a big deal out of techno ending up a beta. Tubbo would be safe as an omega with wilbur and tommy.

Not so much with schlatt. The man who banished the two of the people tubbo felt the most comfortable with.

The same day schlatt came to office he made a declaration stating that all omegas and betas of manburg had to stay in the white house. With him.

Something about being able to control the blood line of manburg. tubbo wasnt able to stick around to find out what that really meant before he was pulled out of his chair in front of the podium and dragged away from the event.

Tubbo was in panic, spinning around as fast as he could to face whoever dragged him over.

“Techno??” tubbo looked overwhelmingly confused at the pink-haired man in front of him “techno we have to go back there-”

“No.” technos voice was soft, looking down at the boy he was still holding onto. Tubbo trusted techno but. . .tubbo felt something wrong. Tubbo felt trapped. “If we go back schlatt is going to realize how you are presenting. We have to meet up with wilbur.”

“I havent even presented yet-” tubbo tried to pull away from technos hold on his arm. Techos grip tightened. Tubbos breath hitched.

“I can smell it.” technos tone was getting dangerously low “honey and brown sugar. A combination fit for an omega. We need to get you out of here.”

Tubbo didnt want to believe it, but it made sense. Techno was a beta. Betas could smell better than alphas and omegas. Tubbo was presenting, and he was doing it at the worst possible time.

“Techno there has to be a mistake that could be-” tubbo cut himself off when he felt himself tearing up. “Where would we go?”

“Wilbur has a place. We just have to go.” techno wasnt helping tubbos anxiety at all. He sounded robotic, like this was planned all along. Tubbo sniffled when a tear rolled down his cheek, the long haired man in front of him noticing and giving a soft smile that just made tubbo feel worse. “Dont worry, we’ll be okay tubbo”

Pity. There was pity in technos voice. Tubbo felt like he was going to throw up.

“Technoblade im not a charity case-” tubbo knew he had messed up when technos face shifted from soft concern to concrete frustration.

“I dont remember you having any other option.” techno tightly took hold of tubbos wrists. Tubbo tried to fight back. It was safe to say tubbo didnt do a very good job of that.


	2. not a chapter

hi gang! i finally got back in my account (executive dysfunction is a bitch not including the fact i forgot my password) and hopefully will get a chapter out in the near future. im not super fixated on this au anymore, im thinking about doing a request/prompt work until i get back on my feet so lmk what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think in the comments!


End file.
